merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LokiIsAwesome/Proposed episode called "Thor"
Okay, here is for something totally different. If you are a big fan of Marvel and the Avengers, you will definitely find this very interesting! Okay, I have a theory about Odin's son. In the Viking legend, Loki is Odin's son, so my theory is that the "son" Arthur slayed was Loki. In this episode, Morgana finds a man trying to rob her hut. She uses magic to choke him against her wall as soon as she sees him. She asks him for his name, he says "Thor, Odin's second son". ~...Opening Credits...~ Okay, before I go into detail about the episode I am going to say that Thor is not a god, or the god of thunder, he doesn't carry a hammer, he is not an Avenger... He is basically a medieval version of the Thor from the Viking legend. He has NOTHING to do with the Avenger played by Chris Hemsworth. After this, Morgana plans a plot to have Thor challenge Arthur to a duel. Morgana tells Thor the story of how Loki was slain by Arthur, and exxagerates it to make it sound like Arthur did something "far worse...". Morgana also enchants him to make him x2 more physically strong. Thor, furious, arrives in Camelot under the name of "Patrick", trying to seek a chance of getting into the citadel and challenge Arthur to a duel. While Thor is walking down a hallway he bumps into Merlin (yes it has to be Merlin he bumps into because the show is about him and if he isn't involved in the episode there is no possible way that something like this could possible occur). "Patrick" suddenly drops a charm, on the charm is a dog crest. Merlin notices that it looks awfully a lot like Odin's crest. They then stand up and shake hands and apologise, they introduce themselves, but Merlin notices something devious about his behaviour. He talks to Gaius about him and they speculate, not only by the crest charm he was in possession of but by how he looked, that he could possibly be Odin's second son. The next day, Thor plans on making his move and breaking into the Citadel during a ceremony. He sees his chance and defeats several guards on his way. He then confronts Merlin. Merlin warns him to stand back. He doesn't, so Merlin uses magic to throw him against a wall. Thor fakes being "knocked out", however the spell Morgana put on him made him a lot more resistant to attacks on his body. So when Merlin turns his back on him he sneaks up behind him and knocks him out. He then proceeds on his mission and interrupts the ceremony and throws his gauntlet on the ground, challenging Arthur to a duel. Arthur picks it up (while next to Queen Gwen), and asks for his identity. He says, "I am Thor! Odin's second son!" Arthur is shocked... Merlin, angry with himself, tells Gaius that he "should have stopped him." They then discuss that Morgana could possibly be behind this. At the duel, they fight, it is a fairly long duel, but Arthur triumphs. He has him at sword point. But he cannot kill him. Thor then taunts Arthur saying stuff like, "just kill me! Like that cruel person you are!" Then Arthur tosses his weapon away and kneels before Thor. And makes a tearful plead, in-front of the kingdom of Camelot. Thor hesistates slighly as he stands up, but he forgives him. After the duel, Thor, knowing Merlin's secret. Visits him and tells him everything about Morgana, and how he will keep his secret safe. But he asks for one thing, for him to remove the strengthening enchantment Morgana put on him. Merlin goes through with it and uses a spell to remove the effects. Just before he leaves, he visits Arthur and apologises. But Arthur doesn't believe that Thor is the one to be sorrowful, he tells him that he is sorry. Arthur offers him to become a knight but Thor says his father would never approve and it is not in his "nature". He then leaves Camelot, a happy man... THE END... Feel free to leave a comment below :D Category:Blog posts